Transformers Prime spin off: Sparkangel Prequel - The Prologue
by BobbiCandi
Summary: Zarinay is the last of her kind, who created the Allspark and weild it's power. Zarinay is hidden by Primus when Unicron lusts for her parents power and her own. Orphaned after Unicron kills her parents, Zarinay becomes Primus's ward and the Primes too. Later when Megatron starts the war. She is sent to Optimus prime on earth. Only to arrive too early and turn into human.


**I do not own any rights to any recognisable transformer plots, characters etc I only claim rights to original characters ,storylines/plots etc. I would rate this a T as it could contain content of such- don't know as I am half making it up as I go along. Doesn't mention the Autobots till later on.**

**This story is a prequel fan fiction to Transformers prime, before and at the start of the is a prequel also to my other Fan fic which is set when Zarinay is a teenager. This is also the first chapter soo it may be slow**

_"Through the hardest of battles, their own planet a war spread. One a creation of life the other of the dead. Opposite thinking brothers Primus and Unicron start a ruckus, a war that will feud for eons and only ended by the big 13. A similar fight in future time , between Decepticons and Autobots kind. Battling for peace is new primes. The very disciples of Primus. Soon after the first strife, a wise Planet,turned from millennia of half eternal slumber, shall send a child of it's creator;a daughter to some, to sacrifice herself for the sake of two planets. The body of one brother the place where she will be sent. Spending her time struggling, hoping and learning under watchful Orion's view , to be a true heart and to help those new to such battles. But through troublesome times her strength will be tested, to choose between avenge and revenge is a difficult choice; and her Will shall be strained to make the decision that could, cost her ;her life. She's an angel sent by the Sparks of Cybertron, to bring peace and the end. The forsaken and evil will pay, by the young Spark angel, Princess Zarinay"_

Queen Nintz closed the prophecy inside the story cube that she had been reciting to her young infant sleeping on an aquatic coloured silk bed of cushions, her eyes gently closed and her silver wisps of hair softly platted and threaded with intricate styled silver and golden beads that shone in the gentle light. Nintz smiled as her child snuggled closer to Nintz's shawl, before slowly and carefully lifting the toddler into her arms and carrying her to the nest of softness built specially for the travel of the youngest Sparks child. The child murmured as she was covered before Nintz lightly pressed her fingers to her infants cheek, she was entering her daughters mind, whispering the last words she would ever say to her young princess. Her king, dear husband Lernox, had bid farewell to them both earlier, resilient to the worry of his wife and cries of his child. He had merely touched her face softly to relay his love. " I cherish you my loves most" then to his crying daughter "do not weep, Papa shall see you again " then he bid his last adieu with a strong statement"Unicron must be stopped before he harms the new universe, my men can only hold him off for so long" A passionate kiss being the last thing Nintz had received before her love had travelled to become part of the battlefield , leaving her to send their child through space. Placing the story cube next to her child, then stepping out of the vessel that would keep her daughter safe and undetected. As a metal shutter slammed down silently, Nintz felt her heart break. Primus looked down at her as she looked to him, she nodded and he picked up the vessel.

**"protect her with your life" that was the last thing Primus had heard the mother of his princess say, then she had joined the battle against his brother Unicron, Primus had warned her and others, her husband ,the king also. But this was the planet she and he ruled, this was their people that they created to protect them, a people now under threat by one thought to be trusted. Unicron - in charge of handling some power over death. Had once been a trusted advisor close to the Sparks, and then he had betrayed them, killed them all off, accept the child which, he knew not of her birth. The child lay with him in the centre of Cybertron, where he had soon hid her after being handed the custody of her welfare. As soon as the 13 deciples known as primes, had helped defeat his eveil brother; Primus had returned to the centre- fusing with it and allowing the child to wake for the first time since her mother had placed her in stasis. That was nearly 300 milenia ago, and yet the last fight with Unicron had remained etched in his head... He preffered not to remember it, but it had not taken long for his ward to ask questions on her past; and thats when he had told her of who she was. She had run away after that, ran away to give Unicron her revenge, only to be caught in a new war, the war for Cybertron.**


End file.
